


Sorry, Professor

by vala (valinorean)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Professors, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding the right place for a rendezvous is difficult</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HD Season's 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween, night 13 (prompt: Things that go bump in the night, come)

“I really don’t think this is a good idea, Draco.”

“But this is perfect!” Draco argued. “No Prefects patrolling the halls, looking for things that go bump in the night.”

Draco did have a point though. They’d already been caught once at the Defence classroom and twice at the Potions classroom. Not to mention the numerous reprimands they’d received from professors whenever they were spotted in hallways and dark alcoves.

“You’re probably right,” Harry sighed in defeat. The Herbology greenhouse was the last place anyone would look into. The dangerous collection of flora had been a deterrent for most, not to mention the reputation of the new Herbology Professor had of being a bit too overprotective of his beloved plants.

Satisfied with his lover’s acquiescence, Draco wasted no time in divesting Harry of his robes. Ties are loosened and buttons are popped one by one, slowly revealing delicious skin underneath. The feel of Draco’s cool mouth on his heated skin made Harry’s lower regions ache. He fisted his hands on the blond head, urging his lover to go lower.

“Impatient, are we?” Draco smirked, but allowed himself to fall on his knees.

Expert hands worked on his belt buckles and in no time, trousers lay pooled around his ankles. Harry let out a needy whimper as warm breath ghosted over the front of his pants.

“Don’t be a tease,” Harry said, half begging and half in annoyance. A feral grin was all the answer he got and Harry wished he could come on his lover’s face just to wipe the smirk off.

Finally — _ohfinally_ — Draco’s hands came to tug at the waistband of Harry’s pants, and Harry let out an impatient hiss. The cloth ever so slowly eased down in order to reveal his ere—

“Ahem!”

The two men whirled around guiltily and came face to face with the very livid Herbology Professor.

“Oh, err...hi Nev.” Harry’s face was beet red as he quickly pulled his trousers back on. Draco, for the most part, was trying to hide behind his lover while his shoulders shake in mirth as he tried to quell his laughter.

Neville, however, was unimpressed.

“I don't know why you keep doing this, but don't you have your own quarters for this kind of thing, Professors?”


End file.
